Eu não acredito em você
by Harammis
Summary: <html><head></head>Amar independente de qualquer coisa deveria ser o mais importante. Padackles</html>


**Título: **Eu não acredito em você

**Resumo: **Amar independente de qualquer coisa deveria ser o mais importante.

**Disclaimer:** Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**N/A1: **Primeira fic, portanto, sejam pacientes comigo.

**N/A2: **Songfic feita a partir da música I don't believe you da Pink_._Indico escutar a música enquanto lêem a fic. (

Mais um dia, mais uma briga, mais uma noite de paixão... então porque eu sinto como se você realmente não estivesse mais aqui. Sinto seu corpo ao lado do meu, mas é como se você não quisesse estar mais aqui. O que eu fiz de errado? Foram as brigas, minhas crises de ciúme? Ou meus estouros desmedidos por causa dela? Sim, eu sei que às vezes exagero, mas é tudo isso é porque eu te amo.

Te amo de uma maneira louca, desmedida e de uma forma como nunca pensei que iria amar ninguém. Ah, se nossos amigos, fãs ou qualquer pessoa que nos conhecesse pudessem me ver quando enfim posso demonstrar meu amor por você, nenhum deles iria me reconhecer.

_I don't mind it Eu não me importo  
>I don't mind at all Eu realmente não me importo<br>It's like you're the swingset, Como se você fosse um balanço,_

_and I'm the kid that falls E e eu sou a criança que cai  
>It's like the way we fight, É como brigamos,<em>

_the times I cry, we come to blows as vezes em que choro, que estouramos  
>And every night, the passion's there, E todas as noites, a paixão está lá,<em>

_so it's gotta be right, right? então deve estar certo, certo?_

Mas, agora parece que isso não é o bastante, você está se afastando e eu me sinto sozinho. Te indago sobre o seu afastamento e você me diz que simplesmente precisa de um tempo, que está confuso e que talvez seja melhor não vir mais me ver. Mas, eu não acredito em você, eu não posso acreditar em você quando você diz que ela é a pessoa certa para você, afinal, e as nossas juras de amor e todas às vezes que você simplesmente me prometeu que nunca iria me deixar, que nada e nem ninguém iria afastar você de mim.

_No, I don't believe you Não, eu não acredito em você  
>When you say don't come around here no more Quando você diz que não vem mais<br>I won't remind you Eu não vou lembrar você  
>You said we wouldn't be apart Você disse que não iriamos nos separar<br>No, I don't believe you Não, eu não acredito em você  
>When you say you don't need me anymore Quando você diz que não precisa mais de mim<br>So don't pretend to Então, não finja  
>Not love me at all Não me amar mais<em>

Vejo você arrumando suas coisas, as poucas coisas que você tinha deixado comigo. Algumas roupas, sua escova de dente, seu perfume, tudo o que você tinha deixado no "nosso" lar durante o tempo que ficamos juntos. Sim, nosso lar porque é assim que eu o considero já que era o lugar em que você podia ficar comigo.

Então, sinto meu coração falhar e rezo, ou melhor, imploro que isso seja um sonho, porque um amor tão bonito não pode simplesmente acabar assim. Pergunto novamente se você desistiu de nós, pergunto se não sou o suficiente, mas, você não me dá resposta. E eu sei que vou parecer mais patético do que já estou, mas eu pergunto se você continuará por perto. E você simplesmente me diz que ainda quer ser meu amigo.

_I don't mind it Eu não me importo  
>I still don't mind at all Eu continuo não me importando mais<br>It's like one of those bad dreams É como um desses sonhos ruins  
>When you can't wake up Quando você não pode acordar<br>Looks like You've given up, you've had enough Parece que você desistiu, você me deu o suficiente  
>But I want more, no I won't stop Mas eu quero mais, eu não quero parar<br>Cause I just know you'll come around, right? Porque eu sei que você estará por perto, certo?  
><em>

Vejo você olhar uma última vez para mim, me dizer que sente muito e logo escuto o barulho da porta se fechando. Então, eu sinto meus joelhos falharem e vou me arrastando lentamente até o chão, e novamente peço para que se isso for um sonho eu acordo imediatamente, porque simplesmente eu não posso acreditar que você me trocou por ela.

_No, I don't believe you Não, eu não acredito em você  
>When you say don't come around here no more Quando você diz que não vem mais<br>I won't remind you Eu não vou lembrar você  
>You said we wouldn't be apart Você disse que não iriamos nos separar<br>No, I don't believe you Não, eu não acredito em você  
>When you say you don't need me anymore Quando você diz que não precisa mais de mim<br>So don't pretend to Então, não finja  
>Not love me at all Não me amar mais<em>

Então, a noite vêm, um novo dia amanhece e eu não tenho notícias suas. Espero, aguardo, mas, você não vem. Volto para a minha rotina: ensaios, gravações e horas e mais horas ao seu lado, fingindo que está tudo bem.

Vejo você ao lado dela tentando parecer apaixonado, tentando parecer interessado, e então, percebo que você está com ela, mas continua pensando em mim.

Perceber isso me deixou confuso, afinal, não era por estar apaixonado por ela que você me deixou, não era por querer ficar com ela que você acabou com a história de amor mais linda que eu já vivi. Afinal, por que então você me deixou?

Te encurralo em seu trailer e peço explicações. Você tenta novamente usar a desculpa do seu súbito amor por sua esposa, mas, eu não aceito e te peço a verdade e a recebo: Você não queria mais ficar comigo por medo, medo do que as pessoas iriam falar se descobrissem, medo por sua carreira e de perder tudo o que já tinha conquistado até agora.

Me pergunta se eu também não tenho medo e eu digo que não, já que só o que sinto importa e que por ele eu abriria mão de tudo. Peço, então, que ele fique ao meu lado e que lute comigo pelo nosso amor.

_Just don't stand there and watch me fall Então não me deixe esperando e vendo eu cair  
>Cause I, cause I still don't mind it at all Porque eu, porque eu realmente não me importo com tudo isso<em>

Ele se aproxima de mim e me diz que não dá, que ele não conseguiria abrir mão de tudo por causa do que a gente tinha. Pede-me desculpa e me olha com aqueles olhas de cachorro abandonado me pedindo que eu o entendesse.

Sinto um nó na minha garganta, mas dessa vez sou eu que me viro para sair, olho para trás e digo somente uma única coisa:

- Jay, eu não acredito em você... e espero que você, um dia, perceba o quão grande é o nosso amor. Mas, não se preocupe, eu estarei esperando por você, porque eu sei que você precisa de mim tanto quanto eu preciso de você.

Saio porta afora, e que apesar de saber que um dia ele irá voltar, eu sei que esse dia irá demorar a chegar.

_No, I don't believe you Não, eu não acredito em você  
>When you say don't come around here no more Quando você diz que não vem mais<br>I won't remind you Eu não vou lembrar você  
>You said we wouldn't be apart Você disse que não iriamos nos separar<br>No, I don't believe you Não, eu não acredito em você  
>When you say you don't need me anymore Quando você diz que não precisa mais de mim<br>So don't pretend to Então, não finja  
>Not love me at all Não me amar mais<em>

N/A: Bem, se chegaram até aqui, por favor, deixem sua opinião. Sejam criticas ou quem sabe elogios (afinal, sonhar ainda é de graça). Abraços a todos.


End file.
